hoaxfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gish Gallop
De Gish Gallop (soms ook wel de Trump-tirade genoemd) is een drogreden waarbij men een lange reeks argumenten aanvoert die op zich zwak en onvoldoende zijn, maar waarbij men de tegenstander probeert te overtreffen door de enorme hoeveelheid dat het enorm veel moeite zou vergen ze allemaal te weerleggen. Concept De Gish Gallop is genoemd naar de fundamentalistische christene Duane Gish, die geloofde in het Jongeaardecreationisme en de evolutieleer ontkende. In debatten was het zijn methode om snel opeenvolgend van onderwerp te veranderen. De Gish Gallop-methode maakt gebruik van een reeks beweringen en argumenten op een zodanig overrompelende, verwarrende of onzinnige manier gebracht, dat de tegenstander wordt overweldigd en niet in staat is om voor alles tegenargumenten aan te voerenhttp://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Gish_Gallop. Door de tegenstander te bedelven onder een groot aantal argumenten, ook al zijn de argumenten op zich niet overtuigend of zelfs gelogen, hoopt men hem het zwijgen op te leggen om dan vervolgens zichzelf als winnaar van de discussie uit te roepen. Vanzelfsprekend is het onredelijk om te verwachten dat de tegenstander onmiddellijk alle opgegeven argumenten te weerleggen. Het kost immers minder moeite voor de galopeur om de argumenten te verzinnen dan voor zijn tegenstander om ze te weerleggen, net zoals het minder tijd kost om een rotzooi te maken dan om het weer op te ruimen. De Gish Gallop is om die reden vooral effectief in getimede debatten, en op sociale media zoals Twitter waar een post slechts een beperkt aantal karakters kan bevatten. Dubieuze media maakt er vaak gebruik van door artikels te posten met een titel zoals "X honderd redenen voor/tegen Y". De argumenten die deel uitmaken van een Gish Gallop bevatten vaak zowel volledige als halve waarheden, totale kletskoek en leugens, en red herrings. In vele gevallen zijn tal van de aangevoerde argumenten eigenlijk slechts een herhaling van elkaar, mits enige herformulering van de basispunten, waardoor de lijst enkel langer wordt maar niet noodzakelijk meer correct. De focus ligt hier immers niet op bv. 77 argumenten maar wel op 77 argumenten. Hierdoor kan de tegenstander, indien hij die zwakte in de Gish Gallop herkent, zich beperken tot de weerlegging van enkel de basispunten waardoor hij automatisch het merendeel van de opgegeven argumenten ontkracht. Het gevaar in het weerleggen van een Gish Gallop ligt er in dat, als niet alle argumenten kunnen worden weerlegd, de galopeur dit alsnog als een overwinning zal beschouwen. Een variant die hierbij vaak wordt toegepast is het "jachtgeweer-argument" (shotgun argument). Wanneer een jager een konijn wil doodschieten, kan hij dit beter doen met een jachtgeweer dan een gewoon vuurwapen, omdat hij dan meer kogels tegelijk kan afvuren en de kans groter is dat één van die kogels het konijn wel zal geraakt hebben. Als een gish gallop wordt ook een hele reeks argumenten afgevuurd op de tegenstander, vaak in de hoop dat één ervan "raak" zal zijn omdat de tegenstander er eentje niet kan weerleggen, of dat de kans hierdoor groter wordt dat één van die argumenten de tegenstander alsnog zal overtuigen. Degene die het jachtgeweer-argument gebruikt, stelt dan ook vaak dat, als maar één argument juist blijkt te zijn uit de hele reeks, dit schijnbaar bewijst dat alle argumenten juist zijn - ook al kan de weerlegging van de andere argumenten veel zwaarder doorwegen. Zo kan een complotdenker geloven dat de maanlanding een hoax was, enkel en alleen omdat er een foto is waarop de Amerikaanse vlag zou wapperenhttp://warp.povusers.org/grrr/conspiracytheories.html. Er zijn verschillende manieren om een Gish Gallop te weerleggen. De meest volledige, maar eveneens meest moeilijke en tijdrovende, is de weerlegging van elk individueel argument. Een andere optie is het kiezen van een tiental argumenten om te weerleggen, waardoor je het debat niet zal winnen maar je de kwaliteit van de argumenten wel in twijfel kan trekken. Nog een andere methode is de galopeur vragen welk van zijn argumenten hij als het "beste" bewijs beschouwt, om vervolgens het debat daarop toe te spitsen. Anderzijds kan je kiezen voor het meest zwakke argument om te weerleggen, waarna je het voor bekeken houdt. Of je kan gewoon een kat een kat noemen, en zeggen dat het gaat om een Gish Gallop. In dat geval zal je niemand van gedachte kunnen doen veranderen, maar je verkwist er ook je tijd niet mee - soms is niet meespelen nog de beste zet. Voorbeelden *276 of the many 9/11 strange coincidences (verschillende argumenten zijn uit context getrokken, ongerelateerd, of reeds ontkracht, waardoor de overtuiging moet komen van de hoeveelheid argumenten en niet van de juistheid ervan) *50 reasons to believe in God (wie 50 redenen nodig heeft om in God te kunnen geloven, heeft eerder een geloofscrisis) *200 Evidence-Based Reasons NOT To Vaccinate, door complottheorieënwebsite GreenMedInfo die antivaccinatiepropaganda verspreidt *Top 11 Reasons to Oppose Nuclear Power, als een Gish Gallop tegen kernenergie *100 reasons why climate change is natural, als een Gish Gallop door de klimaatverandering-ontkennende tabloid Daily Express. Zie ook *Chewbacca defense *PRATT *Drogreden Bronnen *http://rationalwiki.org/wiki/Gish_Gallop Referenties Categorie:Terminologie